


SUBDUE

by Femininehygieneproducts



Series: Headstrong: Beatles ABO au! [1]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alpha!George Harrison, Alpha!Paul McCartney, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Another new concept, Fluff, M/M, Omega!John Lennon, Omega!Ringo Starr, Paul and his performativeness, Ringo is cute, bottom!John, headstrong, new concept, paul gets called out a lot, slight angst, some hurt but there’s comfort, subduing, top!paul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femininehygieneproducts/pseuds/Femininehygieneproducts
Summary: John becomes unruly and irate, something Paul can deal with, but it comes to the point where he has to ‘Subdue’ him.Subduing is an old fashioned practice Alphas are encouraged to do in order to quell their Omegas.Paul refuses to do such a thing to John, but he swears to do anything in his power to ensure his comfort.This is his dilemma.-READ THE AUTHOR’S NOTE PLEASE
Relationships: Brian Epstein/Mal Evans, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Series: Headstrong: Beatles ABO au! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976923
Comments: 30
Kudos: 55





	SUBDUE

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve always wanted to write an ABO fic of my own, but never did for some reason. But after reading a couple GREAT ABO fics, or ABO flavored fics, (‘Potential Omega’ by lover_of_blue_roses and ‘Of Truth and Hearts’ by MissFenixx. Give them a read! Great works) I decided eh why not. I knew though that whenever I do, I wanted to add my own little spin to it.
> 
> Some facts about the au before you read:
> 
> There are two sexes. There are the Alphas: these people have the more dominant gene, are able to impregnate, and are typically larger and stronger. These are facts you all know but I thought I should mention.
> 
> Omegas are split into two. 
> 
> There are the traditional Omegas. You know the usual: small, docile, nurturing, fertile. That’s Ringo.
> 
> Then there are Fervox Omegas, or informally known as “Headstrong.” They are still smaller and fertile. But Headstrong Omegas are more likely to live a fulfilling life without ever mating with an Alpha. They’re usually very defiant and independent. That’s Brian and John.
> 
> Subduing is a new concept I came up with and you’re free to use it in your fics if you want!
> 
> -
> 
> ALSO H U G E thanks to, casafrass, junipergray, loriien and Kiwipillow for helping me edit, and being so supporting 🙄 💗. I was so annoying about this fic and they put up with my nonsense lmao

**-⧫-⧈-⧫-**

How to Subdue Your Irate Omega

_A simple, easy-to-follow guide on how to quell your fractious Omega._

_By- Dr. F. Robert_




_Is your Omega cranky? Has she been biting, scratching, fussing, and most importantly- misbehaving? If you have noticed that your Omega has been acting as though she cannot stand you, then do not worry, she is probably scheduled for a traditional subduing. Below is a guide to traditionally subdue the Omega- no toys or devices necessary._

_Subduing your Omega is like hitting a reset button. All of her irritation will vanish when properly subdued and soon you will have your nurturing and loving Omega back._

  
  


_How can you tell if your Omega needs to be subdued, and is not just being her usual, cranky self?_

_If- out of nowhere- there are no signs, or no attempt to be affectionate towards you; in fact, you find yourself at the brunt of her scratching and hitting, then she probably needs to be subdued. Your Omega may also be making unnecessary purchases, or acting impulsively in other ways. The physical signs are: flushed/fevered, bloating, rashes, restlessness, and excessive slick leaking._

  
  


_DISCLAIMER:_ _If not properly subdued, you will have an angrier and hysterical Omega on your hands. This means taking her to the doctor and having her medically subdued, which may leave her sick and depressed for weeks._




_Step One._

_You must remove anything that she may use as a weapon against you; be it heeled shoes, a purse, or any jewellery._

  
  


_Step Two._

_Pin her against a wall or the floor. The surface you pin her against must be a hard one, as your Omega’s pain tolerance will be extremely high during this time, and having her against a bed will not earn you her attention._

_Step Three._

_After restraining her inevitably flailing limbs, sink your teeth into her scent gland and bite as hard as you can without drawing copious amounts of blood. This will leave any irate Omega in shock long enough to move onto the next step. But! You must act quickly._

_Step Four._

_Using well-lubed fingers, penetrate her. There, you will discover that right next to her normal g-spot is a bundle of nerves the size of a golf ball. That is the source of her irritation, and it is up to you to expunge it!_

_Step Five._

_Massage that spot over and over again until it is completely flattened. This may take up to fifteen minutes. You must still be biting onto her scent gland until you finish. Once you have flattened the mound, keep stroking it until your Omega is calling your name, or “Alpha”. Your operation is a success. Your Omega has been subdued._




_Aftercare_

_As the Alpha, you will want to make love with the suddenly pliant and submissive Omega; but you mustn’t, as her channel is raw and sensitive to a painful degree and could cause extreme pain and even bleeding if she were to be penetrated after subduction. Give her a cold shower and bath and see that she gets put to bed. Her body will heal itself. Your Omega will be extremely meek and subservient for 48 hours before returning to normal._

**_-⧫-⧈-⧫-_ **

Paul tossed the pamphlet in the backseat of the car, shaking his head. He’s heard of ‘Subduing your Omega’ before, but never considered doing it himself. He couldn’t do that to John. After hearing horror stories of Omegas having ruptured veins at most, and deep depressive episodes at best, he decided that Subduing was another outdated practice done by controlling Alphas who wanted crippling deferential Omegas. Fuck what everyone else had to say. Paul loved his headstrong little boyfriend. Fuck all those Alphas that would lean in really close and whisper “ _you know...you really ought to subdue that lad.”,_ because no matter what happened, Paul was not going to _pin_ John to the ground, bite his neck and finger him until he obeyed. It was barbaric. Paul knew that if someone did that to him, he would feel violated...and betrayed, not submissive and needy! Paul couldn’t afford to have John feeling betrayed and hurt by him. He loved John more than any song could articulate, and the idea of being even slightly violent (because that’s what subduing was: _violent_ ) towards the man made him feel a sickness so deep it made him want to lock John in a box and keep him away from all harm…

Paul was proud of himself for being one of the _very_ few Alphas that refused to subdue their Omegas.

That was until his manager, Brian Epstein- an _Omega-_ approached him one evening after band rehearsal.

“Paul. I’m worried about John.” Said the man nervously, chewing on the pad of his thumb as his eyes fluttered towards John. Paul rolled his eyes and set aside his Hofner. He hated it when people came to him when they had concerns for _his and John’s_ relationship. He was a grown man. If he noticed a problem, then he could handle it with John himself. It didn’t help that almost everyone was wrong about him and John anyways. He ignored the voice nagging at his head ( _well if Brian is saying something, then it must be important! Listen!)_ in favor of broadening off his shoulders and towering over Brian. 

“Worried how?”

Brian crossed his arms tightly over his chest. “He seems so…” Brian sighed and swallowed, almost as if he was gathering the courage to say a word he dreaded. “Irritated.”

Paul’s nostrils flared, knowing exactly what an irritated Omega meant, but decided to play clueless. “Okay...so the lad is having a bad day. What about it?”

“I don’t think it’s just a bad day, Paul.”

“What do you mean?”

“More like a bad _week_.”

Paul frowned at Brian’s firm tone. The man surely wasn’t implying what he thought...was he? He narrowed his eyes.

“Okay. I’ll- how about I just go talk to him?” He turned to start walking in John’s direction but was stopped by Brian stepping in front of him, blocking his way. Brian opened his mouth to speak, closed it, took a step back from Paul and went to speak again. Paul interrupted him.

“What’s the matter with you, Eppy?”

Brian shook his head. “I just don’t want my scent rubbing off on you, that’s all.”

“John doesn’t care.” Paul waved him off with a chuckle. “You’re _Eppy_. He knows-“

“You should really subdue him, Paul.”

Paul was beginning to walk past him, but ended up frozen in his spot. Explosive anger was bubbling in the pit of his stomach, threatening to accelerate and burst out the top of his head. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath out of his nose, unfurling his fists, finding that them being clenched only spurred more frustration. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

“You know how I feel about subduing, Brian.”

“Paul. If you don’t do something about this, then John is going to hurt someone, if not himself.”

“Y’know-“ Paul began, his voice sickly sweet. “Most people just talk to their partners to fix any _irritation_ they may be feeling.”

“John is irate, Paul. He isn’t going to listen to reason or-“

“Subduing is sexist!” Paul hissed in Brian’s face. That seemed to be what did it for Brian, who brought his hands to his face and huffed out in irritation, his face going red.

“You never listen to Omegas.” Brian snapped. “You are so obsessed with the ‘Untraditional Alpha’ title you’ve earned, but you don’t actually care about helping anyone but yourself. Your main concern is being above all the other “Barbaric Alphas and their sexist practices”, isn’t it? Does it make you feel good, Paul? Does it?”

Paul never felt so attacked than he did in that moment. Not because what Brian said was true, and Paul knew it, but because he couldn’t find it in himself to counter the accusations because on a surface level, it _was_ true. Paul truly cared about Omega Rights, and making his own feel liberated and comfortable, but that Alpha wolf inside of him whispered words of pride and stubbornness that inhibited any chance of Paul being a proper ally from breaching his psyche. If Brian thought that Paul’s open-mindedness was performative, then Paul had no one to blame but himself.

Paul scrubbed the back of his neck with his hand. “Sorry, Bri...You’re right. I just...I’d feel bad about doing it to him, y’know? Pinnin’ him to the ground and...Christ, it all just sounds a bit too brutal, don’t you think?”

Brian nodded. “It does. But trust me, John is going to be thankful that you got that knot out of him. Plus, subduing is a one time thing. This...this agitation that’s causing him to suffer will last a lifetime if you don’t act quick. And it can only get worse.”

Paul chuckled breathlessly. “You really think it’s that bad?”

“You _IDIOT!_ ”

A loud crash caused Paul to nearly jump out of his skin. Brian and Paul both whipped around to face the source of the commotion, and found Mal covering his head with his arms as an angry John advanced towards him. 

“You’re such a knobhead. Do you know that?!”

Upon seeing his Alpha in possible danger, Brian ran forward. 

“What’s going on!”

“ _Mal_ here found it funny to bump my guitar against the amp!”

Mal gathered the courage to straighten himself up. “In my defense, I did not find it funny.”

“What was that noise?” Paul demanded, joining Brian.

“John threw a vase at me.”

John snorted. “And unfortunately- I missed!”

Brian exhaled deeply and looked to Paul, a knowing look in his eyes. Paul groaned and covered his face with his hands. They were so involved in their staring that they didn’t notice how close they were nearing each other until Brian’s arm brushed against Paul. John’s eyes zeroed in on their manager.

“Back _OFF,_ ye cunt!” John growled and lunged forward, teeth snapping like an angry chihuahua. 

“Whoa- hey, watch it!” Paul swooped in and wrapped his arms around John. “No violence. Remember what we said about violence?”

Brian approached Mal, shaking his head at John’s outburst and rubbed a gentle hand over his Alpha’s shoulders. “I think that’s officially a day. Don’t you think?”

“ _I_ think.” Mal said, wrapping an arm around Brian’s waist before leading them both out the door. Paul watched the couple leave, ignoring the squirming John in his arms. It wasn’t until they were both out of sight when Paul released the termagant Omega, only to grab his arm when the man tried to take off again. He sighed, a bit like a tired father.

“You should calm down, love.”

“And _you_ should let go of me!” John huffed as he tried to snatch his arm out of Paul’s grip. He let out a startled squeak when he was yanked closer.

“I’m serious.” Paul spoke low into his ear. “You’ve been embarrassing me all week.”

John rolled his eyes, unfazed by Paul’s tone. “You think I care if I embarrass _you?_ You’re an embarrassment enough on your own, Paul!”

A kick to the shin had been enough for Paul to let go of John and double over in pain.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


All that had been weeks ago, and John was still unruly, if not worse. People were starting to doubt if John and Paul were actually mated, which honestly did a number to Paul’s Alpha ego. 

Paul really didn’t want to subdue John.

He’s tried everything in his power to make him happy.

He’s offered John massages:

“EW, _no!_ I don’t want your filthy fuckin’ hands on me!”

He’s offered to take him out:

“Bring me back some chicken ‘n curry.”

“I was actually hoping that you’d go out and eat with m-“

“No thank you. Byeeeeee!”

He’s even offered sex, of course:

…

Which earned him a slap to the face.

_“If- out of nowhere- there are no signs, or no attempt to be affectionate towards you; in fact, you find yourself at the brunt of her scratching and hitting, then she probably needs to be subdued.”_

Paul was _not_ going to subdue John. And that was _final._ He could work this out with John without restraining him and biting him. So that was his next plan: sit John down and talk to him and try to figure out what had him so cantankerous. 

When John bustled into the flat, cheeks red, and breaths short and shallow, Paul was firmly reminded of another line from that sexist pamphlet:

_The physical signs are: flushed/fevered, bloating, rashes, restlessness, and excessive slick leaking._

Paul shook his head, erasing any recent memory he had of John violently scratching at his forearm while justifying the slick the randomly trickled down John’s bare legs as something normal.

“John? Sit down, please.”

John scoffed as he threw off his coat and ripped off his shoes before making his way upstairs. Great. So much for trying to talk things out.

_No_.

Paul wasn’t going to give up that easily. Persistence and determination was required when dealing with John when he got like this. In need of subduction or not, John had never been easy.

“John!” Paul barked before following John upstairs. He found his eyes lingering on John’s swaying backside, his brain pointing out how long it’s been since him and John made love, let alone fucked. He blinked his gaze away but it was too late, as he tripped noisily on the last step in his distraction. John snorted and disappeared into their bedroom. He went to slam the door shut but Paul caught the flying door with a strong hand. “John, love. _Please-_ please will you just _talk_ to me?”

John said nothing as he began to undress, starting with undoing his pants. Paul tried to dampen the hot, dry anger fogging up his chest with patience. He did not need to get into another fight with John. But dammit he didn’t know how much longer he could go just dealing with John’s appalling behavior.

Paul brought his joint hands to his face like he was saying a prayer (which, he sort of was) and took another deep breath.

“Johnny. I really need you to come here. Please?”

John jerkily pulled his robe over his shoulders before spinning around and stomping towards Paul. Paul stood, taken aback. Well, that was easier than he thought-

“ _OW!_ Shit!”

Paul grimaced as John grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked him down to his level to whisper harshly in his ear.

“Listen to me, Paul, and listen _good-_ “ A sharp tug “You are _not_ the boss of me. I don’t care what chromosomes you may have, or what disgusting _thing_ you have in your pants. Order me around one more time and I will rip out your bollocks with me own hands.”

Not even asking Paul if they were on the same page, John released him with a shove before diving under the covers. Paul caressed his sore scalp as he watched John trembling even under all of the blankets. He was aghast as he stood stock still in his place, still trying to process what just happened. John just threatened him. Not just him but his _genitals_. Paul wanted to ruminate on whether or not the threats were empty, but was genuinely fearful on what the answer might be.

“Ow…”

Still, Paul was not going to Subdue John.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Things only got worse when Kenneth refused to send Julian back to John.

John was already fuming when he answered the door to see only Kenneth, and not his son anywhere in sight. So when Kenneth informed him that he would be keeping Julian until John got better, the shrew came out.

“ _WHAT?!_ ”

“I’ve been talking to Paul, and he told me-“

Paul internally damned Kenneth for exposing him like that, dropping his head in his hands as John released an elongated shriek of hurt and anger. Kenneth frowned, genuinely sorry for John’s state.

“John...I’m sorry, but-“

“Shut up.”

John slammed the door on his face and whipped around to face Paul, who hopped up from his seat on the sofa to back away from the fuming man. Paul could easily overtake him, and John’s blows never caused him any real pain, but it really did wound his ego to get attacked by his own Omega. He held up his hands in defense.

“Now, John. Before you act out, just- just listen to me.”

“You fucking _bastard!_ ” John flew forward, fists raised. Paul’s eyes widened.

“No!” Paul grunted as he seized John’s wrists and shoved him onto the floor. John sat stunned for almost a second before he hopped right back up. Instead of attacking Paul again, he ran towards the wall next to him and delivered a mighty kick to the surface, leaving an impressive hole in its place. Paul stood speechless as John shot him a triumphant smirk before running upstairs. 

“Shit.” Paul walked towards the wall to get a closer look at the hole. How did John _do_ that? With his _bare feet?_ Realization struck Paul. “Fuck.”

_“-your Omega’s pain tolerance will be extremely high during this time”_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Paul figured that he would just distract himself with his friends until he came up with a new idea on how he was going to help John. He couldn’t think of two any more comforting people than George and Ringo. 

“Hi, Paul!” Ringo greeted enthusiastically as he entered the flat, George looming over his shoulder. He went to hug Paul but stopped when the Alpha took a swift step back. 

“Sorry, Rich. But you know...John.”

Ringo lowered his arms and nodded slowly. “Ohhh. Right.”

Paul closed the door behind them as they slipped off their shoes at the entrance, and that’s when John came stomping downstairs. Paul genuinely was worried about his boyfriend’s feet, all he did was stomp, it seemed. 

When John caught sight of Ringo and George, he groaned adolescently and crossed his arms.

“Paul! Why are _they_ here?!”

“Come on, John.” Paul said, embarrassed by his behavior. “Don’t be like that. It’s just Ringo and George. I’ve decided to invite them over for tea.”

“Well you didn’t consult with me first!”

“Because there isn’t a single trace of reason in your brain left.” Paul bit. 

John gasped lightly and stared at Paul, scandalized. Paul ignored him and went to the kitchen while John stared at Ringo and George. George waved at his band mate as though John didn’t deteste his presence.

“Hi, John.” Ringo said sweetly. “You look beautiful today.”

John snarled before disappearing upstairs. Ringo looked up at George, who shrugged loosely and placed a hand on his waist to guide him to the kitchen with Paul.

“When are you gonna subdue him?” Asked George, bluntly.

Paul shook his head, staring down at the kettle. “I’m not going to.”

“But why?” Ringo took a seat at the island stool.

“Because I don’t have to.”

George clicked his tongue and propped his elbow against the countertop, next to Ringo. “Your arrogance astonishes me. It truly knows no bounds.”

Paul chewed on his lip as he continued to stare at the kettle. “I’m not arrogant.”

“Yes, you are.”

“I’m _not_.”

“That’s exactly what an arrogant person would say.”

Paul finally looked up to narrow his eyes at George. “How is that-“

“Boys.” Ringo stood, sensing the tension growing faster than the two Alphas could handle. He placed a hand on George’s chest. “I don’t think it’s really our place to intervene.”

Paul threw his arms into the air. “ _Thank_ you!”

George looked down at Ringo, slightly betrayed as he grabbed the Omega’s hand. “Ringo. You know what John’s going through more than anyone. How can you say that?”

Ringo blushed at the question and averted his eyes from George’s intense staring. “I know… I’m not- I’m not saying I _disagree_ with it, I just…”

Ringo faded off to stare at John who came seemingly out of nowhere, and was charging at him.

“John? _Hey!”_

John grunted as he grabbed Ringo by the hair and pulled him to the ground, falling on top of him in a straddle. Ringo luckily was able to swiftly seize his other hand from slapping him, but the other man’s hand was still wrapped in his hair, causing Ringo to scream in pain.

“John! STOP!” George roared as he dove down to wrap one arm around John’s waist just as he was about to lean down to bite Ringo. He worked on getting John’s fingers loose from Ringo’s hair with his other hand. “ _PAUL!_ ”

But Paul was already zooming in to pull Ringo out from under John, the contact with the other Omega causing John to scream as he thrashed in George’s hold while he was pulled away. Paul turned Ringo around to inspect for any injuries. 

“Are you okay, Rings??”

Ringo nodded, his hand rubbing at his head, Paul’s hand reaching up to cover his smaller one. John snarled again.

“Here!” George shoved John Paul’s way, Paul quickly snatching John up just as he was about to attack Ringo again. Ringo ran towards George and threw himself at his chest while the Alpha wrapped his arms around him. George whispered sweetly into Ringo’s hair.

“George...I’m sorry.”

But George only shook his head and dragged Ringo towards the door. “Keep your fuckin’ tea, mate!”

The front door slammed closed when the couple left, leaving Paul with his writhing Omega. He gripped John by the shoulders and pulled him close to hiss into his ear.

“You have one more chance to act out like that again before I throw you down and force some sense into you, son.”

John’s frantic breathing slowed down so he could lean into Paul’s ear and whisper himself:

“Get fucked.”

Paul shoved John away and pushed past him to rip the kettle off the stove, right when it was going to whistle. He dumped the hot water into the sink, secretly nervous about John getting a hold of it and pouring it down his pants.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A few days later and Brian and The Beatles were to attend a party celebrating the launch of _Magical Mystery Tour._ Just like every past launch party, John and Ringo were sent dresses to wear; being the only Omegas in the group they were required to look “appetizing” as Phillip J. Craig (the creep who sends them the dresses) so elegantly put it. John was sent a small beige Christine dress decorated with roses of burgundy. When Paul draped it across the hotel bed _,_ he found himself quite fond of it, and couldn’t wait to see John in it.

Speaking of John, the man stormed out of the steaming bathroom clutching the towel to his damp body, instantly floating towards the bed where the dress lay. He sneered and coughed at it. Paul frowned at his bizarre reaction.

“I’m not wearing that.”

Paul shrugged. “Why? It’s cute.”

John gazed up at him, eyes widening adorably. “You think it’s cute?”

Paul smiled. “Yeah. It’s quite cute.”

“Then I’m _definitely_ not wearing it.”

Paul stared at John as he rummaged through their dresser, seemingly for a ‘better’ option. Paul sighed and picked up one of the ankle strap heels that was sent with John’s dress, trying to distract himself from the annoyance fizzing in his stomach. “John…”

“I’m not wearing that ugly piece of shit.”

“John. I’ll be in big trouble if you don’t wear that dress. And you know it.”

“Nice try, but I couldn’t give two shits about you getting in trouble.”

That did it. Paul slammed the shoe onto the nightstand, making John jump and turn around. “And I don’t either. But my getting in trouble always meant you getting in trouble too, and sorry for that being something I’d rather not have. I would let you wear a bloody banana suit to the party if it made you happy. But if you show up in anything _but_ that fuckin’ dress, there will be hell to pay that you can’t afford.”

Paul felt a victorious leap in his heart at seeing John freeze at Paul’s sharp tone. Even if it was for just a moment.

“So, John. Put on the damn dress.”

There was a moment’s pause, then:

John groaned and dropped his towel, exposing Paul to all of his naked glory before marching towards the bed, snatching the short dress and pulling it over his body. 

“Fine. I’m ready. Let’s go.”

John grabbed his shoes and made to leave but Paul was quick to snatch up his arm.

“If you don’t put on some knickers or _something_ under that dress, I swear to _God-“_

“Okay!” John yanked his arm out of Paul’s grasp. He gave Paul one last glance of bewilderment before shuffling towards the closet and searching for underwear. Paul took note that he was no longer huffing and stomping around. He felt like jumping around for joy at John’s sudden will to listen to him. It did wonders for his previously wounded ego.

_Aha! Subduing my arse!_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The party wasn’t as big as Paul feared it would be. There were about one hundred people gathered in the hotel lobby, if that. Paul could get used to that. It was too bad John was pouting and grumbling the entire time, because as Paul predicted, the dress looked lovely on him. The nude color complimented the tone of his skin wonderfully, while the dress itself hugged his every curve in the most flattering way possible. But maybe a little _too_ flattering, seeing that Paul didn’t actually get John into any knickers. Hopefully after the party is over, though, John will be out of his little crank and will let Paul fuck him into the too soft mattress of the hotel’s bed.

Paul’s musings were interrupted by John worming his arm out of Paul’s grasp.

“Whoa, what are you doing?”

“I want a drink. May I have a drink? Am I allowed a drink, daddy?” 

Paul resisted to roll his eyes as a camera man came out of nowhere to snap a photo of the couple. He chuckled awkwardly and gave the man a friendly wave.

“Of course you can have a drink, John. But I’m coming with you.”

“No you’re not.”

“Alright then.” Paul rubbed the back of his neck nervously as John sauntered away. “Pull down your dress, at least?”

John huffed and pinched his dress by the waist before hiking the fabric _up_ , dangerously close to flashing the pale cheeks of his arse. Paul cursed under his breath. If there weren't so many members of the press present, he would have dragged John to the bar himself and paid for _both_ drinks and made him pull his dress down. But for his and John’s benefit, he decided to avoid the possible public tantrum.

His eyes landed on the snack table where Ringo and George were speaking to some woman Paul’s never seen before. He walked over. Anything to stop him from looking like a complete twat in the middle of the room was well appreciated.

“Hello, Geo. Rich.”

George grinned toothily at Paul, looping an arm around Ringo’s waist to pull him closer, his hand settling on his hip. George had bothered Ringo to be his ‘date’ to the gathering for the longest time, and while they weren’t technically dating, George was having too much fun in acting as if they were. He wasn’t at all sneaky.

“‘Ello Paul.”

“Hi, Paul.” 

Then Paul realized he had to say something before it killed him. “Look. I’m sorry about the other day. I didn’t think he would _do_ something like that.”

George shook his head and took a sip from his drink. “Don’t worry, Paul.”

“Yeah, don’t worry.” Ringo repeated. “You stepped in and stopped it. Hero.”

George gave Ringo a weird look, squeezing his waist which made the shorter man giggle. 

Paul smiled down at the Omega, who was wearing a canary yellow silk-chiffon dress with butterfly sleeves. Unlike John’s dress, Ringo’s was flowy and long enough with enough layers to reserve some modesty. He looked classy. Paul smiled tightly, trying to erase the negative stigma the public had about his boyfriend always needing to be sexualized from his mind.

“You look quite lovely tonight, Rings.”

Ringo giggled foolishly while George snarled at him, pulling him even closer. “Aye. Don’t mind him. Where’s your date?”

“Oh John? He’s er-“

“Paul McCartney!” Squealed the girl suddenly. Paul startled, actually forgetting she was there. How did he forget? He had no clue, but from this close he could tell that she was an Omega, smelling of strawberries and vanilla. He turned to her and gave her a gentle smile.

“Oh. Hello-“

Paul was engulfed in a tight hug.

Oh no.

George and Ringo were even frozen in their spot, uncomfortableness written all over their faces. Ringo looked to be the most shocked, his blue eyes wide and his jaw slacked as he clung to George. Paul couldn’t move. Couldn’t move himself away from the girl. George cleared his throat.

“Well, Rings…”

“What’s going on?”

They all turned to face the source of the voice and of course- because Paul was on a lucky streak- John was standing right behind him, his eyes on the Omega girl who was finally releasing Paul from the tight embrace. 

“Gotta go.” With that, George pulled Ringo along with him and made themselves disappear into the crowd.

“Oh! Hi, John! My name’s Chelsea and I- Oh my god- I am _such_ a huge fan!”

John smiled so tightly at Chelsea that Paul feared that his cheeks would collapse on themselves. Paul knew he reeked of her scent, and that John was picking up on it, if his flaring and deflating nostrils were anything to go by. Paul didn’t know what to do. He wanted to defend his situation, but didn’t want to anger John. So he just stood there, dumbly.

But lucky for him, John already knew what he wanted from Paul.

“Oh, Paul?” John placed a light hand on Paul’s shoulder. “There was a man at the bar wanting to talk to you. I told him I’d fetch you for him.”

Paul let out a sigh of relief. He just needed to get himself out of his current situation. Maybe then he’ll-

Wait.

Was John...lying?

“John…”

“Paul…” John echoed Paul’s tone. “What’s up with you? Just…go talk to him and hurry back to me. Please?”

Paul looked into John’s eyes, searching deeply for any signs of deception. But honestly, it was hard to tell what emotion was what in John’s eyes these days, since his pupils were always dilated in his madness. Paul shrugged internally. Maybe John was telling the truth. Why else would he want Paul to hurry back to him so badly? Plus, Paul was never opposed to politeness from John, the word _please_ rolled off his mate’s tongue rather beautifully.

“Alright.” Paul stared at John’s smiling face once more before slowly turning away and making his way towards the bar, which was pretty far away, unnecessarily so. How was a tipsy person supposed to make their way back and forth to the damn thing if it was so far away? Unless the manager of the hotel did that on purpose. Clever.

Paul nodded politely at Mal and Brian as he passed the couple. They were giving him an odd look and Paul couldn’t tell if it was due to the unfamiliar scent lingering on him or because he was without his Omega. Either way, Paul didn’t care. His problems were his problems, not theirs. They ought to grow up and worry about their own issues.

_Like that scruffy beard Mal’s been growing,_ Paul thought bitterly.

He smirked to himself as he finally reached the bar. Only something was missing.

There was no one fucking there!

Unless you count the bartender, who didn’t look like he needed anything from Paul in particular.

“Anything I can get for you, Mr. McCartney?”

Yeah. Nope. That further proved his suspicions that John was _in fact_ lying.

And Paul fell for it.

“Fuckin’ thick.”

“Excuse me?” The bartender raised a brow at Paul, who shook his head and waved him off.

“Sorry, sorry. Not you.” He then tried a charming smile. “Myself, actually.” 

The bartender frowned. Good job, Macca. You look like a loon. He ran his hand through his suddenly sweaty hair.

“Look- there wasn’t anyone else up here, perhaps? Other than John?”

The bartender looked up and away as he tried to remember, before sadly shaking his head. “No. I’m afraid not, Mr. McCartney. Your Omega was the first and only person I served tonight so far. Unless there was anything you wanted?”

_Shit._

Paul shook his head, a distant look in his eyes. “No...there wasn’t, thank you.” He then reached into his suit pocket and pulled out a wad of cash before placing it on the counter. “Here’s a tip, for your...help.”

The bartender gasped and thanked him profusely, but Paul was mentally somewhere else. So John lied to him, that was established for sure. But why? He was doing so good before they came downstairs, Paul was certain that he was actually subduing him without _Subduing_ him. Was there a good reason John sent him all the way over-

A series of startled screams jolted Paul out of his deliberation, followed by many shouts. The bartender nearly dropped the glass he was cleaning as his gaze followed Paul’s, right in the center of the party. No. By the snack table, where he left John. He watched blankly as Chelsea snarled and shouted at someone, her white dress with a pink stain in the middle, most likely coming from someone’s drink. Paul noticed her being held back by George, but he couldn’t see who she was yipping at, though he assumed it was another Omega. 

“Your scent was all over my fuckin’ Alpha!”

“That doesn’t mean you have to rub against mine, you _CUNT!”_

Omega fights didn’t happen as often as Alpha fights, but were always deadly when not stopped. Omegas didn’t have the pride Alphas did when fighting, and didn’t back out unless someone died. Another crash was heard, and the crowd grew louder. Yep. Chelsea was fighting another Omega, and Paul had a very confident suspicion on who it could be.

Suddenly aware and alert at the dangerous fermentation, Paul moved forward, but didn’t have to move much closer as he saw Mal burst from the crowd, carrying a thrashing John in his arms. Paul’s eyes darkened.

_Ah, I see…_

Without saying a single word, Paul stared Mal directly in the eyes as he approached the man that marched towards him. The two Alphas briefly exchanged a message through each other’s eyes.

_Subdue him…_

_… I will._

Mal wordlessly handed John off to Paul, who threw the fussy Omega over his shoulder and headed towards the direction of the elevator. Behind him, Paul could hear Brian snapping at everyone to leave. Not to head to their respective rooms either, but to leave the hotel entirely. _Good_ , Paul thought.

Meanwhile, John’s fists were slamming into Paul’s back. 

“Let _GO_ of me you ugly, stupid, worthless-“

Paul sent a stinging slap to John’s rear once the elevator door closed, surprising himself. He never hit John like that before, not outside of sex, at least. It was thrilling, to give John what Paul thought he deserved.

That was until John let out a guttural growl before dipping his head to bite Paul’s spine with all the strength his jaw held. A deep growl rumbled in Paul’s stomach, strong enough to send vibrations through John, who refused to unlatch his teeth from Paul’s flesh. Paul delivered another smack to John’s arse, only to get bitten even harder.

The elevator doors slid open, but Paul didn’t even wait until they were opened fully before squeezing through the entrance, John still draped over his shoulder and biting his spine. Paul practically ran to their hotel room, his feet hurling them at the door where he promptly unlocked it and fell inside, slamming the door behind him. Once he neared the bed, he ripped John off his shoulder and threw him onto the bed.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“I almost fuckin’ had her.” John spoke, sounding crazed. “I almost-“ John jumped off the bed but was caught mid air by Paul, who slammed him back down.

“John. I’m warning you.”

John’s attention was back on Paul, rather than the door as if he was hoping Chelsea would suddenly enter. 

“Warning _me?_ ” John scoffed. “Please.”

John shot off the bed once more but was pinned down again, only Paul kept him there, gripping him by the shoulders. Paul felt nerves wrapped in fear and animosity cycle up his chest and threatened to spill from his throat and shoot out his fingertips. He genuinely didn’t know how much longer he could withstand holding in his anger and his need to release it out on John. 

_Subdue him_.

“I don’t want to do this…” Paul said to himself.

“Get off of me, Paul!”

“I will when you calm the fuck down!” But Paul lightened his grip on John’s shoulders anyway.

Big mistake.

John yanked his arms out of Paul’s grasp before shooting his hand out and slapping Paul. Hard. Hard enough to jerk Paul’s head to the right. John laughed out as Paul stared blankly at his shoulder, biting his lip to keep from…

_No_.

Paul wasn’t holding back anymore.

“That’s it.”

Paul climbed off John to swiftly gather his right foot in his hand, ripping off his shoe before moving to the next one. Removing the left shoe proved to be more difficult a task as John quickly caught on to what was happening and began to kick furiously.

“ _No!_ PAUL. STOP!”

When Paul tore the other shoe off his foot, he threw it aimlessly behind him, the heel banging against the wall before clattering to the floor. John’s kicking didn’t help the Omega much at all as Paul found himself not holding back the Alpha strength eager to push through. He squeezed his hips between John’s flailing legs and seized his flying wrists with one hand, pinning it against the bed. Paul took a deep breath, his exhale coming out as a deep growl.

“You fucking bitch! I swear to _GOD_ I’ll slit your fucking throat! I’ll-“

Paul bit John’s scent gland, his teeth sinking into his flesh deeper than they’ve ever been before. John let out a choked squeak, his movements pausing momentarily. Paul knew he had to hurry before John came to life again with new, more intense, violent energy. Paul reached down to hike John’s dress up to his waist before letting his fingers search for John’s hole and-

_Shit!_ He forgot the lube. He also forgot to have John pinned against the floor.

He shrugged, letting his fingers slip between John’s cheeks before disappearing into his hole. John’s excessive slick felt like it was actually enough, so Paul let himself swallow that worry as his fingers prodded around and searched for that bundle of nerves. His fingers swiped over John’s prostate, which elicited a shuddery sigh from the man below him.

_Sorry, John. But that’s not what I’m in for today._

It didn’t take Paul much longer to find the larger bundle of nerves. It was- in fact- the size of a golf ball. Paul internally winced. It felt painful just touching it with his fingers, like frozen gelatin vacuum sealed in cellophane. 

Deciding it would be best to move quickly and end John’s suffering sooner, Paul pressed down on it. John gasped sharply before expelling the most miserable yowl Paul’s ever heard from him. But Paul didn’t pull away. He sunk his teeth deeper into John’s shoulder and stroked his fingers against the nerves, alternating the pressure between gentle, to rough...gentle to rough. John writhed and howled beneath him like a wounded animal, letting out lamenting moans in between harsh huffs. His screams were loud enough to be heard through the entire building, which was probably why Brian was frantically ushering everyone outside. Paul clenched his eyes shut and focused on smoothing out the nerves, fearing that they weren’t actually going to go away, and he was just hurting his Omega for no reason. He squeezed his eyes, his growls growing in volume, but wasn’t loud enough to match the high pitched wails that fell from John.

_I’m sorry, John. I’m so sorry._

That went on for about five minutes, and that was when Paul felt the nerve go down a bit, like it popped. Paul winced when John shrieked, his body jerking beneath him. Paul tried to release soothing pheromones to his lover, wanting to assure him that the pain will soon end and John won’t have to suffer any longer. He was almost done…

Eventually, John’s howling turned into whining, which turned into mewling...which turned into whimpering. Paul was breathing out of his nose by then, his fingers stroking lazily at the deflating knot inside of John. That was when he heard it.

“ _Oh_ ...Alpha... _Alpha_ ...Oh, _Paul_ …”

Paul’s eyes shot open and he pulled his mouth away from John’s neck to look down at the Omega.

The man was releasing the most lovely smells Paul’s ever gotten a whiff of. John’s normal scent of cucumber and pine was heightened and supporting something much sweeter… _submission_. John had his cheek resting against his shoulders, his skin flushed a soft, dusty pink under the artificial lighting of the suite; his eyes barely open. Every time he breathed out, the tiniest whimper could be heard tumbling from his swollen lips, lips Paul couldn’t help but to lean down and kiss. 

His pliant, gorgeous Omega.

_Your operation is a success. Your Omega has been subdued._

**_-⧫-⧈-⧫-_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The next day, Paul entered the studio with a flushed and meek John clinging to his arm, refusing to let go even for the most reasonable things. Martin didn’t worry about getting anything of John’s recorded, as anyone who was present for even a second knew that John had been freshly subdued, and separating him from his Alpha would cause massive heartbreak and distress. So Martin allowed John to curl up in Paul’s lap as the younger man crooned into the microphone or strummed his guitar (the latter proving to be a difficult task with John straddling his lap).

Whenever Paul was finished recording, John would throw his arms around the man’s neck and nuzzle his face against his, whimpering needily.

“I m’love you...Paulie…”

“You’ve said that ten times already today, love.” Paul began to put away his acoustic in favor of reaching for his bass. John started humming unpleasantly to himself, dissatisfied with Paul’s answer. Paul forgot his bass, and wrapped his arms around John and hugged him tightly.

“And I love you too. I love you so much...so much.”

Paul stood, expecting John to slide off his lap like he’s been doing, but found that John would rather cling to Paul and be lifted. He sighed fondly at his boyfriend and pulled him further up his body. A soft click indicated George Martin getting ready to speak into the intercom.

“Paul. Why don’t you take the next two days off to take care of John?”

Paul was relieved. He desperately wanted to spend time with his Omega, and not record. Which was saying a lot seeing that Paul practically lived in the studio.

“Thanks, George.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The next two days went as followed:

John continued to cling to Paul’s every move, letting out needy moans and whimpers whenever he thought that Paul would leave him. It was rather strange, taking your boyfriend to the bathroom with you. But if it made John feel better after the whole subduction thing, then Paul didn’t mind. Plus, it was nice to have his sweet and loving Omega back after enduring the teething brat for the past couple of months. 

Then came time for John’s sixteen hour nap on his final day of total subservience. John went to bed the night prior and slept well into the following evening. Paul tried to stay awake for him, he really did, but the grueling task that was taking care of a clingy John was catching up with him. So around midnight, Paul let himself fall asleep.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Three hours later, Paul snapped himself awake when he sensed that John was no longer by his side. His brain was still groggy but his body was ready to sprint down the hall, following John’s sweet scent. His movements were similar to that of a rapid lion as he clambered through the flat, halting once he reached the kitchen where John was sitting at the kitchen counter. The Omega was hugging himself as he stared down at the steaming cup of tea in front of him. He sniffed once, and looked up at Paul with a spooked expression. Paul gave his boyfriend a warm smile, only for him to blush and duck his head into his hands. 

“Come on, Johnny.” Paul purred as he approached his tense boyfriend. “Let me see you.”

John whined something incoherent in his hands as Paul wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Paul frowned.

“Sorry? Didn’t quite catch that…”

John groaned and rubbed his hands over his red face. “I’m sorry, Paul. God, I-I…”

Paul didn’t let John get his sentence out as he bent down to press a kiss to John’s lips. “You’re okay, love. You couldn’t help it.” He paused. “If anything, _I’m_ sorry. I’m sorry for letting my pride get in the way of helping you, that...God, it was so juvenile of me.”

John cuddled into Paul’s chest, humming in delight as he took in his Alpha’s comforting musk. That was until he froze in Paul’s arms, his eyes shooting open. “Oh... _shit_.”

Paul felt a sudden panic grip his throat as he pulled John away to peer into his face. “What? Is something wrong? Did I hurt you??”

John laughed breathlessly as he pulled Paul’s hand away from his face. “No, I...I just- did I really throw a vase at _Mal?_ ”

Paul exhaled a surprised chuckle that soon turned into hearty laughter. “Yeah, you did. You did a lot of things, actually.”

“Like what?”

Paul opened his mouth to answer before promptly closing his lips again. John didn’t need to know _everything_ he did, especially considering that fact that John was already riddled with embarrassment over actions he had little to no control over. 

“Oh, nothing. It doesn’t matter anymore, John.”

John tugged on his sleeve like a needy toddler. “But _Paul_ ….please?”

Paul grabbed his hands and laced their fingers together. “Why do you want to know so badly?”

John leaned back and raised a brow at Paul. “Am I not entitled to have knowledge of my own actions?”

Paul swallowed. That wasn’t pre-sub John talking, but the usually sassy Omega he’s grown to love over the years. “Fine.” He bit.

“You threw a jar of pickles onto the ground when you couldn’t open it.”

“Oh, _God.”_

“You growled at Eppy and tried to bite him when he brushed against me.”

“I did??”

“You had a cat fight with Ringo.”

“You tried to punch me when Kenneth kept Julian for longer.”

“Then you kicked a hole in the wall.”

“You threatened to rip my balls off.”

“Paul-“

“And you nearly flashed your arse at the Magical Mystery Tour launch party.”

“PAUL!”

Paul blinked and shook his head. “Oh, sorry, what?”

“I think I get it…” John slid off the stool and shuffled around Paul, still hugging his form. Paul cursed to himself. He knew he shouldn’t have told John all of those things, especially considering the fact that John was subdued not even a week ago. He was still sensitive. Paul turned to follow him.

“Look, John. I’m sorry. I didn’t have to say all tha’...”

“No it’s okay.” John leaned against a wall and shot a glance at Paul from over his shoulder. “I asked.”

Paul slid up behind him to place his hands on his hips. “I know. But you have no reason to feel embarrassed or, or awkward, even.” He pressed a kiss to his neck. “You were in pain, and you couldn’t help it.” Paul continued pressing kisses to John’s neck, occasionally suckling on his smooth skin in hopes to relieve the tension in John’s shoulders. He frowned when his ministrations didn’t work, but didn’t pull away. John huffed and whipped around to face him.

“Did you say I flashed me _arse_ at a _party?_ ”

Paul chuckled and bent down to scoop John into his arms, the man resting his head on Paul’s shoulder with a groan as he was carried to the couch and placed on Paul’s lap. Paul peppered lazy, uncoordinated kisses to John’s face as the Omega giggled cutely, his hands gripping Paul’s shoulders. Paul felt exhaustion still clinging to his brain, but couldn’t keep his hands off his boyfriend to save his life.

It was hard to gauge exactly when it happened, but Paul’s kisses became slower, and more sloppy and wet; his mouth trailing up and down the column of John’s pale neck, emitting tiny moans from the Omega. John was struck with the realization that he and Paul hadn’t done anything sexual in so long, and he was practically starving for his Alpha’s strong hands.

“P-Paul...I need you to-“

John pulled away ever so slightly to look down at Paul, only to find that the man was dead asleep, snoring against John’s neck. Disappointment flashed across his mind but was stomped out by fondness. Paul deserved the sleep after dealing with his irritability. John pressed a kiss to Paul’s temple, smoothing out his hair as his arousal faded away.

“Alright, Paul. Goodnight, love.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The next day, John was buzzing with enthusiasm. He was getting to see Julian again! While John eagerly brushed his teeth, Paul was on the phone with John’s first husband, Kenneth. He resisted the urge to do a little dance as he spat out the minty paste.

While John was drying his mouth off, he was suddenly grabbed from behind and dragged into the bedroom. 

“Whoa- _Paul!_ ” John laughed when he was thrown onto the bed. “Why?!”

“Ken’s dropping Jullian off right now.” Paul said, undoing his belt. John kicked his legs and clapped his hands.

“I _know!_ Isn’t it great!”

Paul threw his belt across the room. “It’s gonna take him twenty minutes to get here.”

John froze.

Paul’s shirt was next to be removed. “That gives us just enough time to-“

John threw himself into Paul’s arms, who sat on the bed and pulled John into his lap, his hands already drifting down to knead his arse through his pajama bottoms. John moaned loudly before shoving his tongue deep into Paul’s mouth, licking around desperately as alarms of how long it’s been since they’ve done this rang loudly in his head. Paul’s hand slid up to grip John’s waist before he let out a deep growl and slammed John onto the bed, flipping him onto his stomach. John let out a surprised yelp when strong hands snatched his hips back and ripped his trousers off. When his bottom half was bare, John propped himself onto his knees, resting his head in his elbows as he pushed his arse back towards Paul, who gawked at his leaking hole, his slick dripping down his legs.

There was nothing romantic or steady about the couple’s following actions. Paul slapped and pulled at John’s arse as he slammed his hips into the man’s backside, letting out the most animalistic growls in contrast to John’s high whining and mewling. All the frustration that was built up in Paul’s stomach over the month was being discharged right into John’s arse; John’s sweet, tight, and soaking passage that engulfed Paul’s dick in a slippery, yet solid, grasp. Paul’s hands ran up and down the smooth skin of John’s waist before settling on his hips, gripping them tightly as his thrusting grew more fervent. The sight of John’s round arse bouncing against his pelvis, along with the sound of John’s wall-rattling moans were blessings to Paul’s senses. Unable to help himself, he ducked down to bite at John’s neck, relishing in the cry that shot out the Omega’s mouth.

“ _Fuck, fuck fuck!_ oh _GOD, PAUL!”_

John and Paul sounded like a menagerie as they both neared their orgasms. Paul promised himself to truly make love to John later, but he needed this. They both needed this. John jerked beneath him and _screamed_. If Paul didn’t know any better, then he would have thought that John had died. The slick seeping from John’s arse leaked around Paul’s cock and trickled down both of their legs as John came. The sight was so incredibly sexy, that Paul pushed John flat into the bed before ravaging him so that he could reach his own orgasm, the headboard slamming against the wall in a way that would surely leave a dent. A raspy sigh fell from between John’s red lips when Paul collapsed onto him. John was close to losing consciousness due to instant fatigue, and Paul was going to let him.

Only he hoped that John would wake up soon enough for a round two, before Kenneth arrived.

  
  
  
  
  
  


John didn’t wake up fast enough, but that was alright with Paul, who was just as eager to see Julian as John was. But even Paul knew his excitement couldn’t match the Omega mother, John, who nearly fell on his bum running towards the front door after hearing a knock. Paul laughed as John swung the door open, the tall, blonde Alpha standing on the other side holding a toddler.

“Mummy!”

John let out an excited cry as he took Julian in his arms and held him tight, kissing his cheeks and nuzzling against his hair.

“Oh, baby! Mummy’s missed you _so_ much!”

Paul decided it was up to him to greet Kenneth who stood awkwardly at the door. 

“Would you like a drink?”

  
  
  
  
  


John and Julian were sprawled out on the floor playing with toddler’s blocks and dollies while the Alphas sat on the sofa, nursing their teas. Over the years, Paul and Kenneth were able to have friendly conversations between each other that wasn’t laced in tension. But Paul still couldn’t ignore the way Kenneth stared at John. There was still love in the man’s heart and eyes, love that could not be reciprocated by John. The Alpha in Paul felt victorious in that he was the one that ended up John, and got to fuck him whenever he pleased; but the human in Paul felt awful for stealing Kenneth’s love- the mother of his son- away. He cleared his throat.

“Julian looks thrilled.”

Kenneth jumped and looked to Paul. “Oh! Yeah, er...I couldn’t get him to stop talking about John.”

_I doubt you wanted him to_.

Paul chuckled. “Yeah, well, thanks for watching Julian for him. For _us._ Honestly. Sorry I didn’t do it sooner, the...y’know.”

Kenneth shook his head and waved him off. “Don’t worry about it. If it makes you feel any better, I’ve never subdued an Omega before.”

Paul’s eyes widened, causing Kenneth to laugh. “ _Really?_ ”

“Really. It’s terrifying. I’d feel so guilty afterwards, violating her like that.”

Paul nodded blankly, unable to tell if Kenneth was trying to slide a sneaky dig his way, or if Paul was just being defensive. He decided to end the conversation there. Maybe there was still some underlying tension, and maybe it was the heaviest on Paul’s end.

John cheered as Julian crashed a toy car into the stack of blocks they built together.

  
  
  


**-⧫-⧈-⧫-**

After Kenneth left, John and Julian spent some much needed mother and pup time together. Paul kicked himself for not noticing sooner, but John was sick with grief after being away from his baby, as well as angry. How could Paul have been so selfish? He let John suffer for a whole _month_ because he thought he could heal John in his own, revolutionary way. Brian was right. He could do better when it came to listening to Omegas and doing what was best for them, rather than breaking his neck trying to be the picture perfect modern day Alpha. 

Paul was sitting on their bed, head in hands, when John passed by the room, a sleeping Julian in his arms. John gave him a weird look but continued towards Julian’s room to put the boy to bed. Paul rubbed at his face in frustration with himself as he waited for John to return. Despite him anticipating John, he still jumped when he felt his soft hands rub at his shoulders.

“Okay.” John said, curling next to Paul. “What’s wrong?”

Paul looked at John once before looking back down at his hands. “I just...I still feel bad, okay?” When John didn’t scoff or roll his eyes like Paul thought he would, he continued. “Brian said some things, and it got me thinking about how I go about defending Omegas. I feel like I’m doing it all wrong.”

John leaned forward to kiss his cheek. “Paul, you know that if you were going about things the wrong way, I’ll tell you.”

“Yes, and I believe you.” Paul grabbed John’s hand before giving it a gentle squeeze. “But you weren’t in the right mindset to correct me when I got out of line, so I was... _God_ , and to think I had grown out of being that stubborn Alpha who _swears_ he knows what he’s doing.” Paul glanced at John, making sure there wasn’t anything he wanted to say, but the Omega only stared at their intertwined fingers in thought. “The moment I ‘lost’ you, I realized that I wasn’t as educated as I thought I was. That I wasn’t listening to Brian, an Omega who was trying to tell me how to handle your situation. I let you suffer because I...I was too proud.”

Paul dropped his head in his hands, a lump forming in his throat. He wasn’t going to cry, but he did feel himself getting choked up. The realization of how he unintentionally treated John was overwhelming for the still exhausted man. Luckily, John wouldn’t let him dwell on his sadness for long, as he climbed in Paul’s lap and encircled his arms around his neck before pulling his head to his chest. Immediately, Paul gripped John’s back and buried his nose deep into the crook of his neck where he inhaled deeply. An Omega’s scent was like a pacifier to a distressed Alpha, so Paul sniffed at John’s neck intensely as though it were a drug. Meanwhile John combed his fingers through his hair.

“Shh, it’s okay, love…” John whispered against his boyfriend’s temple. “You care, and that means a lot to me. Sure-“ a light chuckle with a shrug. “there are some things you can get better at, but you’re putting in the effort, and I can tell that you want to get better. Brian can tell, too.”

“But he said-“

“If Brian didn’t believe that you can be a good ally, he wouldn’t have given you the time of day to correct you.”

Paul dropped his head back on John’s chest. The man was right. Paul’s seen the way Brian acted around truly arrogant Alphas, and he genuinely didn’t bother correcting their sexist ways or showed them any patience. Brian didn’t let Paul run off at the mouth lies and wild assumptions. He felt John’s warm hands cup his face and tilt his head up. The Omega cooed gently as he ran his hands down his face.

“Now come on, Macca. It’s bedtime. We can finish this discussion in the morning.”

Paul nodded as John climbed off Paul’s lap and made his way around the bed. Paul almost blindly obeyed but stopped when a thought came to mind. He turned around and stopped John from going under the covers with a hand to his wrist. 

“You know, you can sleep in Julian’s room tonight if you want…” 

John stared at Paul with wide eyes, but Paul could see it, smell it, even: contained excitement. John wasn’t done making up with Julian for being away for so long, and Paul didn’t want his angst to be the reason he didn’t get that time. He laughed at John’s face.

“Okay, go on, love.”

John clapped his hands together before scrambling out of the bed and over to Paul, where he gave the man a deep, loving kiss. Paul hummed at the contact and deepened it slightly, and pulled away before things got too heated. The couple stared at each other lovingly, getting lost into each other’s eyes like the day they first met. Paul patted John’s hip and pecked him once more.

“Goodnight, Johnny.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Paul snuck into Julian’s room to catch the pup and his mother sleeping soundly. Even though John was pretty small, he still had to curl up a bit to fit in the toddler’s bed, but he still looked comfortable. Especially since he had his little boy wrapped in his arms, the light brown hair of the child shifting under John’s gentle breathing. Paul smiled. He wasn’t anticipating being so involved with John, not enough to have what he saw as a proper family with him, at least. But he wouldn’t have it any other way. John was precious to him, and because of that, so was Julian. So was Mimi, and even Kenneth to an extent. Paul’s love for John was so strong that he couldn’t fit it all into the Omega, so he found himself extending it to the things and people John loved. Paul caring about the things John found important made the Omega happy, which in turn made Paul happy.

Paul gently pulled the door closed and made himself into the living room. He was incredibly curious about something, and didn’t know a better way to get an answer. So he grabbed the telephone receiver off the wall and dialed the familiar number.

It rang about five times before it was answered.

“Hello?” Spoke a soft voice.

“Oh, erm. Eppy! Hello- uh- hi. H-How’s it going?”

There was a brief pause, followed by a chuckle. “I’m doing good, Paul. Tell me, how are you doing? What brings you to me this time of night?”

“Er…” Paul wrapped the cord around his fingers to distract himself from the nerves building up in his chest. “I was just wondering…”

Paul could practically hear Brian raising his brows on the other end. “Yes?”

“I was just wondering if you happened to know...what is it like to be Subdued? Like, what does it _feel_ like?”

Brian was silent on the other end, but Paul could tell he wasn’t shocked or taken aback by his question. Sometimes Paul forgot how comfortable they all were with each other, and that it would take a lot for him to make Eppy falter.

“Hmm… well. It all depends on the Omega’s body, and the Alpha’s performance.” Brian explained. “But imagine the worst cramp you’ve ever experienced.”

Paul nodded slowly. “Okay… okay, yeah?”

“Now double it.”

Paul swayed on his feet. “Oh…”

“It’s pretty painful.” Brian laughed. “So much so, that an Omega will forget their own name and existence during Subduction.”

Paul didn’t respond. The only sound that could be heard on his end were his occasional breaths. Brian scoffed in his ear. 

“Don’t you go and feel guilty about subduing John now, Paul.” The man scolded. “Yes, it’s a painful experience, but it only lasts like, what, ten minutes? You did the right thing, love. And I just _know_ that John is grateful that you finally flattened his knot.”

Paul took Brian’s words seriously. He decided he wasn’t going to deny comforting words and automatically dismiss them as baseless pity anymore. “Okay. Okay.” Then he smirked. “How do you know so much detail about this? Gave Mal a hard time, did you?”

Brian gasped. “Now, Paul! I- oh!” There was slight fumbling on Brian’s end before Mal’s booming voice thundered in Paul’s ear.

“You mind your business, lad!” Mal fussed, but Paul could hear the laugh in his voice as well as Brian’s distant giggling. “Don’t make me come over there and _subdue you!_ Mind your bloody business!”

Paul snickered loudly as to not wake up John and Julian. “Mind my- y’know, that’s rich coming from _you!_ Now put Eppy back on!”

Mal grumbled before the phone was handed back to Eppy, as Paul could tell by the giggling growing closer to his ear. 

“Go upstairs.” Brian whispered to what Paul assumed was Mal, a brief kiss could be heard and Paul smiled. “Sorry about that.”

Paul laughed. “No, it’s quite alright.”

Brian sighed, high and airy. “To answer your question: yes, I have been subdued before. I should have told you sooner, honestly. Maybe you would have taken my suggestion a bit more seriously.”

Paul sighed so deeply, a growl nearly slipped out. “God, I’m so sorry, Bri. I let my pride and stubbornness speak for me and for that I made some really stupid decisions.”

“It’s fine, Paul. You’ve learned your lesson, recognized your consequences, then went on to do the right thing.”

Paul stayed silent as he absorbed Brian’s words and let them marinate where his insecurity was the strongest. “Okay, Eppy.”

“You know… a lot of Alpha’s- these ‘performative’ ones- would have their Omega die or descend into madness if it meant making them look good.”

Paul chewed on his lip.

“But you didn’t. You came through, eventually. And while it took you some time, you can at least admit to your mistakes.”

Paul felt a smile tug at his lips. “Thank you, Eppy.”

“You’re welcome, love. Just keep that improvement going for us, okay?”

“Yes, Eppy.”

“...Paul?”

Paul turned around to see a barely awake John standing at the foot of the hallway, swaying on his feet with his eyes barely opened. Paul cursed under his breath before turning back to the phone.

“Ah- I gotta go, Eppy. Goodnight. Thanks, for-for everything, y’know.” He didn’t get to hear his response before hanging up the receiver and rushing over to John and placed light hands onto his shoulders. “John. John? What are you doing up??”

“What’re your...uhhh...who ye talkin’ to…?”

Paul couldn’t help the chuckle that bubbled out of him at how childish John’s voice sounded. “Come on, Johnny.” He led John back to Julian’s room (almost directing him into theirs before he remembered) and lifted him up before lowering him onto the bed where John instantly fell back to sleep, his arm draping over Julian. Paul leaned back and stared at the two in awe. How did he become so lucky? When trying to think back to any good deed he may have done to deserve such happiness, Paul was at a loss, because surely there was nothing he could have done as a mortal man to earn the other worldly love. Maybe God had blessed Paul with manna, and it was up to him to not fuck things up. 

Paul knelt next to the bed, his fingers caressing John’s hair. If that was the case, then Paul had to make sure to never make another deplorable error again. If not for the sake of keeping John, then for the sake of keeping John as safe and happy as he could. He pressed a kiss to John’s chin, and kept his lips there to barely whisper.

“Goodnight, my darling. I’ll love you forever.”

John must have heard Paul’s words in his dream, because a waft of affectionate pheromones slid into Paul’s senses. He smiled and looked over at little Julian’s sleeping face. “I love you too, Jules.” He then leaned over John to peck Julian on the temple. 

Paul continued to stare at the sleeping figures as he left the room. He really didn’t want them out of his sight, but he valued the time the mother and pup shared. Alone. Plus his body was screaming at him to climb into bed and go to sleep himself. Nothing wrong with that. So he slipped out of the room, making sure to leave the door open. It was just the least he could do to make accessing him as easy as possible, should they ever need to. 

_So goodnight Julian. Goodnight, John. Alpha is right next door if you need anything, ready to take care of what’s his._

  
  
**-⧫-⧈-⧫-**  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please comment if you did. This is something I’m hoping to turn into a series so if there’s anything you want to see next, let me know! I’ve already got a few ideas in mind ;)
> 
> HMU on tumblr anytime @femininehygieneproducts!  
> 
> 
> John’s dress: https://www.thereformation.com/products/christine-dress
> 
> Ringo’s dress: https://www.lyst.com/clothing/giambattista-valli-butterfly-sleeve-silk-chiffon-midi-dress-2/


End file.
